


Confession

by dorky_hime



Series: Sakumoto fic meme [1]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-09
Updated: 2012-12-09
Packaged: 2017-11-20 16:09:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorky_hime/pseuds/dorky_hime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day one: Write about a confession. It could be for love or it could be someone admitting they messed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession

Jun stared at his planner. 30 January. The date marked the six years anniversary of his relationship with Sho. He never expected that their relationship would last that long at first. Jun had always admired and adored Sho. He would never embarrass in admitting the fact. In fact, everybody knew about it. At first, Jun thought that what he felt for Sho was something normal, that it was like brotherly love seemed he looked up at the older guy. However, when the time passed, Jun realized that it was more than brotherly love. It was love itself. For years, he kept the feeling deep inside his heart and without he realized it, the feeling kept on growing.  
  
It’s not that Jun didn’t want to tell Sho about his feeling. He was scared. Scared of what would Sho thought if he told him. After all, Arashi was just started and Jun didn’t want his feeling to ruin the relationship that he had built with Sho ever since their junior’s day. Jun kept on looking at Sho from the shadow when Sho grew closer with Aiba and Nino while Jun decided to hide his feeling by fooling around with Ohno. Only God knew how many time he felt a stab of jealousy whenever Sho was fooling around with Aiba or Nino. He wanted to flirt around with Sho too but he was scared if he couldn’t control his feeling.  
  
“Why don’t you tell him?” Ohno asked when he saw that Jun was staring at Nino who was playing his game while lying on Sho’s laps. Ohno swore that if stare could kill a person, Nino would probably be dead already. Jun let out a sigh.  
  
“I can’t and you know why”  
  
“Nothing will happen without an effort, you know” Ohno said as he ate his bento.  
  
***********************************  
  
Jun started to realize something when Arashi started to support people confessing their love in G no Arashi. Bit by bit he had started to feel encourage to confess his feeling. It all started with the otaku and he started to gather his courage from there. But when the otaku got rejected, his will power was gone. Maybe I should left the feeling died, he thought even though he himself knew that it was impossible. Just like that otaku guy who had loved his ‘Hermes-san’ for 12 years, Jun had loved Sho for as long as he could remember.  
  
“This time we’re going to support kindergarten kids?” he asked as he looked up at the schedule. Aiba nodded and grinned.  
  
“Isn’t it great? It might be his first love! I am so excited!”  
  
Jun just nodded as they hopped on the van.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jun and Aiba got to know the kid who was too shy to confess his feeling. They managed to let the kid confess and finally, they managed to make a new 6 years old couple got together. Aiba was too hyper with the success while Jun was lost in thoughts. If 6 years old kid can confess, why couldn’t do the same? He thought as he looked at the small couple who was happily enjoying their first date at the theme park.  
  
“Hey, Aiba! What would you do if you love someone?”  
  
“Eh? I think I would be honest with my feeling. I mean – isn’t it hard to keep your feeling inside your heart?”  
  
“I guess you have your point. Can I ask you another question?”  
  
“Do you have a feeling towards Sho-kun?”  
  
Aiba almost spit on his drink when he heard the question. He laughed as he turned to look at Jun.  
  
“Where did you get that silly idea?”  
  
“I don’t know. You seem really close with Sho-kun and sometimes you two look like a couple –,”  
  
“That doesn’t mean I love him! We’re just friend! All those flirts were fan’s services! Besides, everybody know that Sho-chan is yours”  
  
Aiba’s last sentence made Jun blush and dumbfounded. He never expected that his bandmates knew about his feeling.  
  
**************************************  
  
Jun had asked Sho out for a dinner and the older man was immediately agreed. Jun swore that he saw Ohno and Aiba gave him thumb ups while Nino smirked when they heard that both of them were going for dinner together. The dinner was normal. They talked about their works and some other things. Jun tried his best to control his composure in order to make it less obvious that he had something planned out for the night. After dinner, they decided to stroll along the road. Sho was confused when Jun suddenly stopped walking. He turned to look behind him and he could see the serious expression that the young man was wearing.  
  
“Sho-kun, I – I have something to tell you”  
  
Sho nodded and waited for Jun to continue.  
  
“Actually – I – like you – I – mean, I love you. I always love you”  
  
Jun felt like a big burden had been lifted from his shoulder when he finally confessed his feeling. He noticed that Sho was shocked with the sudden confession. His heart was beating hard, waiting for Sho’s reaction.  
  
“I know that – it too sudden – it’s okay if you don’t return the feeling – it just – just that I want to let –,”  
  
Jun couldn’t finish the words and tears started to stream down his cheeks. It was then he felt warm fingers wiping the tears. He was shocked when he noticed Sho was right in front of him, wiping the tears.  
  
“Took you so long to be honest with your feeling” Sho said, smiling. A smile started to creep on Jun’s face as he wiped his tears and both of them started laughing together.  
  
*****************************  
  
Warm hands wrapped around Jun waist and a kiss was placed on his cheek. Jun smiled as he closed his journal and turned to look at Sho. Sho shoved a small box at Jun and asked him to open it. Jun did as he was asked and opened it. There was a bracelet in the box.  
  
“Happy 6th anniversary” Sho said, kissing him and Jun just knew that his love for Sho would never fade.


End file.
